


Make me believe

by Myzora



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Feels, Identity Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal, One Shot, Pain, Party Bus, Reveal, Wedding, down with marclo, idk what this is, marcno, mentions of marcus pierce, proposal, wrote this in less than 24h might be meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myzora/pseuds/Myzora
Summary: This is based on my impressions after seeing the 3x21 trailer and set after 3x22.Chloe said yes to Pierce and the party bus is her bachelorette party. Thing is, Maze realizes what she did and how her betrayal affected Lucifer so she tries to make it up by suptly hinting that Chloe might be making a mistake.Ends with a Beach Scene™ and many feels involved.





	Make me believe

**Author's Note:**

> This is very dialogue heavy and also very different from my usual style. I'm not sure myself if I like it but I kept thinking about it so I thought why not.
> 
> The text is rushed and jerky on purpose, I wanted to make the reader feel as uneasy and tensed as the characters are.

Chloe smiles wholeheartedly. She was getting married again. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, but she honestly believes that this time, it would work out. She wouldn’t let her marriage crumble like it did with Dan. They would both make efforts. Maybe she could have another baby?

She chuckles at the idea.

“Hey Decker!” calls Maze.

Chloe looks up to see Maze letting Ella pass before her. The young scientist got off the bus, wobbling. She clearly had enough alcohol for the night.

“I hope you liked your bachelorette party, Decker.”

“Yeah I did. Thank you so much for organizing this for me Maze. I was thinking, maybe you could move back in with us?”

“You know” says Maze, ignoring her comment “I’m surprised Lucifer didn’t show you the truth yet. I mean one would think he’d do anything to stop you from marrying Pierce.”

Chloe freezes. She doesn’t like where this conversation is going.

“What are you talking about?” she asks, her eyes squinting.

“Well you and Helen are the only ones who doesn’t believe in his devil thing yet. Which is weird because Helen is an intense believer, it seemed logic for her to believe angels could walk the earth. And you well… I don’t know. You two seemed to have a trust thing. When you met Lucifer, he believed you when no one else did about that shooting with a cop. And by now, you’ve realized he doesn’t lie. I mean, even Linda and Charlotte believe in him.”

The two women, hearing their names, make their way from the back of the bus to the pair, catching Chloe’s attention. When she looks back to tell Maze she’s being unfair, that there’s a difference between accusing someone of corruption and claiming to be the devil, the demon had already left the bus.

“You two were talking about us?” asks Linda. “Is she still mad at me? Maybe she wants to try to talk again?”

Chloe looks at both women in front of her, frowning.

“Do you two really believe Lucifer is the Devil? Like the actual Devil?”

“Because you don’t?” asks Charlotte, surprised. “You mean he didn’t show you by now?”

“Show me what?”

The lawyer opens her mouth clearly looking for an answer, but none comes out. She seems uncomfortable, like she just made a mistake.

“You’re his step-mother. You shouldn’t encourage him in his delusion.” Chloe says, her voice sharp. “Please tell me you agree with me on this Linda.”

The therapist takes a deep breath, shaking her head.

“Chloe, I can’t say anything without breaking my patient confidentiality oath. But I will say this: I had many patients in my career and in my line of work, many of them were unstable. But Lucifer is not crazy nor delusional.”

Linda squeezes Chloe’s shoulders and both women exit the bus, leaving a confused and worried future bride behind them.

* * *

 

She’s home now, standing in the exact same spot where Marcus proposed to her. The ride home with Maze was awkward and the air felt heavy with all its secrets unsaid. Even now, something feels wrong. Chloe looks around, lost in her own apartment. She thinks she’s searching for something but she’s not even sure herself what it is. The truth, she realizes. She wants the truth.

Chloe takes her phone out and clicks on Lucifer’s contact.

**Hey, can I come over? Need to talk to u**

**I’m at the beach.**

**I’ll meet you there, then.**

She hesitates for a few seconds before adding:

**At our spot.**

She doesn’t wait for his reply. She’s already grabbing her keys and the front door soon slams behind her, to Maze’s great satisfaction.

* * *

 Her feet are digging in the sand and she thinks that maybe, she should have changed before coming here. She feels stupid in her high heels and her short dress.

It's a new moon tonight, but because there isn't a single cloud in the sky to hide the stars, she can see him far away. He's standing at the exact spot he stood one year ago when they shared their first kiss. Their only kiss.

Her feet should be getting sore, but she feels numb.

The wind is hiting her face, trying to keep her away from Lucifer, but she's relentless. She's not stopping now. Not when she's this close.

She reaches him, but neither turns to face each other.

"I heard you said yes. Congratulations, Detective. Came here to brag about your incredible fiancé?"

“Is he dangerous?”

He looks at her. His gaze is sharp and his jaw is clenched.

“Yes.” His tone is rough, threatening.

“How?”

He looks away, seemingly losing himself in the waves.

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“It has something to do with your devil thing? You mentioned the name Caïn?”

He huffs, his short laugh is dripping with sarcasm and pain.

Silence.

He’s still looking at the waves, forcing himself not to look at her.

She thinks she might go deaf from how loud her heart is pounding in her ears.

“Make me believe.”

He doesn’t answer. She waits. Five minutes, an hour? She doesn’t know.

The salty wind bites her chapped lips. She hears the ocean crash against the shore but instead of calming her, it makes her anxiety worse.

“Why did Jimmy Barnes end up in a mental hospital? Why do our perps end up crying in fear?”

There’s a lock of hair in her mouth, now. Has the beach always been this windy? Or was it like this just at night?

“You keep insisting that Marcus isn’t who he says he is. Yet, you never tell me why. You owe me this Lucifer. If you care about me, don’t let me marry a man I don’t know.”

She’s afraid. She shouldn’t've come here. She’s still a bit tipsy. Maybe this is all just a big mistake.

“Make me believe like you did with Linda and Charlotte”

He tilts his head, just enough to look at her in the corner of his eye. He nods and looks at the waves again.

Can he hear her heart beat? She can’t hear the waves anymore. Maybe she’ll have a heart attack. Did he answer her? Maybe he did and she just didn’t hear him.

She takes a deep breath. Somehow the fresh air calms her a little. So she looks away and waits.

She understands now why he likes coming here. It really makes you think. About everything. Every single wave seems to be carrying one of her past decisions. She feels like she’s staring at her life. Maybe she died. She had a heart attack and now she’s seeing the film of her memories.

“A long time ago, I used to be an angel.”

Chloe doesn’t move, terrified that anything could make him go silent again.

“I used to be good. Nice. Naïve. Loving. But one day, my father and I had a disagreement. So he kicked me out. Sent me to Hell. To be sure I wouldn’t go anywhere else, he ordered one of my siblings, Michael, to break my spine. And he did. Angels are soldiers of God. And soldiers obey. He broke my back and pushed me. For the first time of my life, I couldn’t fly. So I fell.”

He passes a hand through his hair.

He chuckles and turns to face her.

“Do you know how fast a meteorite hits the earth?” He seems to be waiting for an answer but Chloe doesn’t know. “Up to 72 km per second. A meteorite falling from space will be traveling at 72km per second before hitting the earth. Now imaging falling through three planes. I couldn’t fly” he repeats “so just like any shooting star, I caught fire. Me. The Lightbringer. I burned. Over and over and over again.”

He stops talking. Chloe is thankful for that. Why is he telling her this? This… this is horrible. Not just the story, but the pain in his voice too.

“I didn’t die. I’m immortal” Lucifer says after a while. His voice is emotionless now. He’s facing the ocean again. “My back healed. It took a while, but it healed. My skin never healed though. It was useful in hell. Scared the crap of guilty souls, helped make the demons obey. But on earth… We – Mazikeen and I – we glamour ourselves. She makes herself look like what she would've if she were a human and I…”

There’s that painful chuckle again.

“… this is what I used to look like before my Fall. But don’t let this glamour fool you. Truth is, I look like a bloody monster. Maybe I am one.”

She opens her mouth. To comfort him or to tell him how ridiculous this all sounds, she doesn’t now. And he doesn’t let her the time to find out.

“That’s what makes them so afraid. I let the mask fall and they just can’t take it. Even you couldn’t take it. You shot me after barely even seeing anything.”

He turns to face her again and raises his hand. Chloe thinks he wants to replace her hair behind her ear, but instead he puts the back of his hand on her cheek. He’s soft and delicate as if he fears he could break her.

“When I showed Linda, she didn’t speak to me for two weeks. I thought I had broken her. When she finally came around the idea of me being Satan incarnate, she… she acted weird. Like…” Lucifer hesitated, looking for the right word. “… like I was a dangerous zoo animal that got out of his cage” he finishes.

He pulls his hand away. Chloe’s cheek feels cold now.

“I hated that feeling. But she got over that too. Eventually, I realized that it didn’t go so bad after all and she convinced me that I should show you too. I wanted to. Really, I did and I tried, but…”

Lucifer shakes his head and he seems to be changing his mind.

No. Chloe can’t let him leave, not now.

“Is that what you wanted to show me? After your –”

“After my kidnapping? The one your dear fiancé orchestrated?” Lucifer smirks, making her shiver. For the first time of night, she's scarred. His smile is cold and his eyes look as empty as the pit in her stomach. “Yes.”

A bird flies over them and croaks. Chloe raises her head, searching for it, but it’s nowhere to be seen. She looks back at Lucifer who didn’t take his eyes off her. He’s looking at her like he might never see her again.

“I wanted to show you who I am, what I am, but for some reason I couldn’t. I don’t know if it’s because I’m no longer able to take off the glamour or if it’s because He healed me.”

“He?” she asks. Her voice is low and soft and, for a second, she thinks it might had lost itself in the wind. But he heard her.

Lucifer raises his head and looks at the sky.

“My Father.”

Chloe mirrors him and raises her head too. She searches the stars, trying to find something, anything, that would tell her the man next to her isn’t crazy.

“Amenadiel said I should be thankful.”

He lowers his head and turns away to face the empty horizon. One again, she follows his lead, and stares at the white dots reflecting on the water, moving along the waves. She feels sick.

“When I woke up in the desert, I had my wings back. And now that I can’t show my devil face anymore, he thinks… he thinks I’ve been forgiven” Lucifer’s voice breaks off.

Chloe doesn’t look at him, afraid that his face will reflect the pain she heard. She doesn’t think she’ll be able to handle it.

She hears him take a deep breath :

“But” he says, his voice is low, barely a whisper, and yet Chloe doesn’t miss its trembling tone “what if I don’t want to be forgiven?”

He turns to look at her. This time, she doesn’t imitate him. She can’t.

“Why would _I_ need to be forgiven?” Lucifer agonizes. “I was his son. All I did was stand up for what I believed in. Was it really so bad?”

The pounding's back, but not loud enough to cover his sobs.

“I loved him. And he sent me to Hell” chokes Lucifer.

Her head snaps to look at him and she instantly regrets it. His eyes are shiny and red, his face, oh, his face. Chloe has never seen this much pain before. Her heart breaks. How could a parent hurt their child like that?

They face each other for what seems like an eternity. Her hair is stuck to the wetness of her cheeks. She didn’t realize she was crying. It’s okay though. This way, the painful scene in front of her is partially obstruct.

“I’m not the one who needs forgiveness” he whispers.

He looks up. “You are. But I’ll never forgive you. You were my Father and you abandoned me.”

A single tear falls down his cheek before he looks away. Chloe doesn’t move and stares at the back of his head. Should she touch his shoulder?

Should she say something?

Should she leave?

She doesn’t know so she just stares.

Lucifer’s hand goes to his face. His sobs are more and more distant.

He takes a deep breath and turns to face the water.

She thinks it’s over. She’s upset, but relieved. This was too much. Too much pain, too much desperation. She doesn’t care whether or not it’s a metaphor anymore. Either way, it’s too much.

“I cut them off. The wings. That’s why I didn’t show them to you in the precinct. But they grew back. They always come back.”

Always? What did that mean? He did it more than once? But that was self-mutilation. That’s not like Lucifer.

But it was. She remembers the time he tried to get shot by a sniper.

“Maybe I should’ve showed you the wings when they grew back, but I didn’t want to. I didn’t want you to see an angel. I haven’t been one in a very long time. That’s just not who I am anymore. I live in sin. I’m the Devil. And you deserve to see the monster that I am.”

She’s choking. She tries to breathe, but the air refuses to fill her lungs.

This is a nightmare. She needs to wake up. But she can’t.

This is reality.

“But you’re right. At this point of our relationship or” he looks at her, unsure “partnership or friendship or whatever you call it, you should know. It’s unfair of me to keep you in the dark.”

“I just don’t want to lose you” Lucifer adds after a pause. “You’re different. Special. I don’t mean that just in the sentimental way. You’re not like every other human. My powers don’t work on you and you have no idea how refreshing that is. After eons spent in Hell, surrounded by Humanity’s filth and cruel demons, having someone like you is liberating. You make me happy, Detective. You make me feel less broken.”

Chloe closes her eyes, tears furrowing her cheeks.

“Divinity doesn’t mix well with Humanity. The only two humans who saw my wings and didn’t either freak out or suddenly fell in awe with the urge to praise God were Linda, who had already seen my Devil face, and Charlotte, who died and went to Hell.”

He frowns, remembering something.

“Well there was this woman who I was about to sleep with before my wings unexpectedly popped out. She didn’t do any of those things. Instead, she wanted to dress up as the devil and role play. If I wanted to have sex with myself, I’d just use my hand, right?” His tone is cheerful, but it sounds forced to Chloe's ears.

His smile falls. He looks in front of him, almost forgetting her presence.

Chloe waits. She feels that’s all she’s been doing. Waiting.

Anxiety is crimpling over her again. The waves are crushing her memories against the shore, destroying life as she knows it.

“Are you sure?” he asks without even looking at her.

Sure? Sure about what?

The truth. Yes. She wants it. She’s sure.

She nods. Lucifer doesn’t react. She knows he saw her even though he’s not facing her. She doesn’t want to speak. She doesn’t trust her voice.

“Yes” she croaks, voice tight with emotion.

Lucifer nods. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply.

He’s panting. The sound overwhelms her.

He raises his hand, the gesture reminding her of the fake prom at Lux. Chloe takes it and everything, the waves, the wind, her pulse, everything becomes white noise.

He drags her towards the ocean. It doesn’t take long before they’re in the water. Oddly enough, Lucifer doesn’t seem to care about his expensive suit or his leather shoes. Neither does she.

The water is cold, but Lucifer’s hand is hot, so it’s okay.

The water reaches their knees now. He stops walking but pulls her in front of him. He’s so close, she can feel the shadow of his body on her back.

She’s shivering, but Lucifer is hot, so she doesn’t mind.

“Don’t turn around. Just look at the reflection on the water.” His voice in her ear is low and breathy.

She can’t see anything though. It’s too dark.  But then, he slightly shifts and there’s light behind them. She wants to turn around, but Lucifer told her not to.

She looks down, decrypting the reflection. She sees something white, but she’s not sure. The light seems to be coming from it. The waves are keeping her from seeing clearly what Lucifer is trying to show her. Everything is blurry.

Her mind, her sight, her feelings.

It’s all too blurry.

She feels something on her shoulder and she jumps. It was Lucifer’s hand. On the water, she sees him approaching her once again, his black suit offering a worrisome contrast with the beautiful glow in the background. He squeezes her shoulder before going down, burning her arm with his touch. He reaches her wrist and slowly raises her hand.

This time she’s sure, she’ll have a heart attack.

She sees her hand coming closer and closer to the light. That can't be her. It's like watching a bad show on an old snowy tv.

Her ears are ringing.

Suddenly, she feels something. A light touch, ticklish. She’s afraid, her hand jerks away.

No, this can’t be real.

Lucifer’s still holding her wrist and he brings it back to him, even slower than the first time if that’s possible.

Her sight goes black.

The back of her hand presses against something soft. Her fingers are spreading, losing themselves in the sensation.

Her heart stops. She can’t breathe.

Lucifer lets go of her wrist and puts his hand on her waist. Chloe's hand's still in the air, stroking.

_Feathers._

“Do you believe in me now?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Source for the meteorite part : https://www.amsmeteors.org/fireballs/faqf/#12


End file.
